Unexpected Help
by AliaAtreidesBr
Summary: When Superman might be in danger, Batman, as Bruce Wayne, comes to Metropolis. Crossover of Batman and Superman. Lois, Selina Kyle, Talia... and other special guests.
1. Chapter 1

Perry White opened his office's door, and stood with a hand on his belt, and attentive eyes that, every worker in the Daily Planet knew, could be awfully scary when he was furious. He yelled:

"Terrence! TERRENCE!"

Lois Lane sighed, relieved the boss wanted nothing with her – for once.

"JACK Terrence!", Perry continued, "Where the hell is this kid?"

"Here, chief…", and hesitant voice responded. A young man, no more than twenty, raised his hand. His face showed an interesting mix of fear and conformation.

"IN MY OFFICE, Terrence!"

"Yes, chief…"

Lois smiled to herself, remembering Perry White _could_ be a scary guy to the young and new reporters. It took her a few years to learn how to deal with him, but she managed. Not without a little help, of course.

"Clark", she called, her voice no more than a whisper.

The handsome face of her husband immediately appeared above the cubicle wall that separated their desks: "Yes, dear…"

"Smallville, remember how much Perry used to yell at me when we first met?"

"Oh, yes!" He nodded his head, and pushed the glasses - it had slipped a little down his nose - back into place. "And I remember I was so surprised…"

"Surprised I endured all the pressure?"

"Surprised he never fired you."

"Clark!"

"Lois, your spelling was really awful…"

Young Jack Terrence was in his way to Perry's office, and passing by their desks at this moment.

"Hey, Jack!" Clark used a hand to hold the boy's shoulder, and said with a kind smile in his lips: "It will be fine. I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong."

The young man reacted to these words raising his eyebrows, and his face looked a little less pale.

"You… you think so, Mr. Kent?"

"Please, call me Clark… and yes, I do think so." He lowered his voice. "You know what? Maybe he is just planning to give you a special job…"

"Do you think…?" Jack didn't finish his question, since his words were taken from him by another yell:

"What the _hell_ is taking you so long, Jack Terrence?"

Again the color left his face, and he continued as fast as possible his way to the chief's office:

"Must go! Well… thanks anyway, Mr. Kent! Or… hm… well, Clark… Bye…!"

"See you around, Jack…"

Lois laughed, and leaned over the desk. She kissed her husband's cheek, and, lips close to his ears, said in the lower tone of voice as possible:

"Don't tell me you were using super-hearing to listen inside Perry's office…" She looked into his eyes, those blue, honest, wonderful eyes. After all those years together, it didn't take her more than an exchange of looks to get answers from him. "Oh, my God, Clark… now, _this_ I wouldn't have guessed!"

"It's not like that…", he blushed lightly, a reaction that Lois would always think to be fascinating in a grown man, and that always remind her of how much she loved him… Clark might be a tough superhero, someone that came from another planet, the Last Son of Krypton, but no one would ever be as human as he.

"It's just that Perry was on the phone talking to Bruce", Clark explained, "and you know how Bruce is…"

Bruce Wayne, that's who he was talking about. Not only a millionaire or the present owner of the Daily Planet, but also someone with another identity… Most of the time Bruce Wayne was Batman, also known as the Dark Knight, protector of Gotham City. Also a superhero, like Clark was Superman… and at the same time, a very different one. Bruce had no super powers, just a fair amount of money and training, and, above all, an incredible will. Yes, it was true that both Clark and Bruce stood against crime, but they did it in a very different way. Batman was always walking in a grey territory, almost crossing the line, that thin line that separated heroes from criminals. And that, Lois knew, was something that would always bother Clark.

"Well, what about Bruce? What is he up to?"

Clark sighed: "Wish I knew… All I know is he is coming to Metropolis, but why?"

"Batman and Superman haven't met?"

"You know how he is. A man of actions, and never one that…"

"…talks." She ended his sentence, one she had heard before. "Yes, that's for sure. But tell me", Lois considered that a change in the subject could help her husband's humor, "what Jack has to do with all that?"

"Don't worry, dear…" Clark answered with a crocked smile. "You are about to know."

* * *

It's not like she could be _angry_, but she wasn't happy with Clark either. He knew what Perry was up to, so he could have at least _prepared _her!

_"You would have found a way out of it", _he said to her when she complained.

True. She still could think of a thousand excuses to escape this annoying task her boss Perry White gave her:

_"You are getting too fond of this reporter-celebrity thing!" _He had a finger pointing to her face, a little too close to her nose. _"It's time to remember the old days, the days you were just a simple and unknown journalist… And what better way to do it than show Jack Terrence how the real reporters work…"_

Lois Lane and Jack Terrence were standing in the wide lobby of Metropolis Airport, watching planes come and go, flying over the glass ceiling. The day was beautiful, a clear blue sky in a calm afternoon; Lois would be enjoying all that, if only she hadn't been _forced_ to come.

"Do you think we could see Superman flying around?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Sorry, what?"

Lois glanced at the young man, hiding her surprise behind her sunglasses.

But Jack was staring at his cup of coffee, looking a little embarrassed: "Well, I know it's silly… It's just that I have moved to Metropolis six months ago, and I've never seen him…"

She couldn't hold a tender smile.

"No, no, please… I know the feeling! Who wouldn't want to see Superman flying over the city, even more in such a beautiful day?"

"Right." He said nothing for a few moments, and looked at her with a puzzled expression that Lois couldn't help notice.

"What's the matter?"

"Never mind."

"No, Jack, camon…" She took off the sunglasses, revealing her green eyes – inquisitive green eyes. Lois didn't like things to be left unsaid, and she was good in the business of making people talk. "Tell me."

"I… I don't know…"

"You _better_ tell me. I'm almost a mind reader, I'll discover what it is, eventually."

He smiled, but she sensed he had understood the meaning of her words.

"I just wonder, Miss Lane… Doesn't Mr. Kent get upset?"

"Upset?"

"Yeah… that you and the Superman, you know… you are always _writing_ about him…"

"Jack", she interrupted, and spoke in a serious tone, "understand this: the Superman thing, it's all business. He is hero, but he is not like us. We all love the Super, but, in the end of the day, the only one I want by my side is Clark."

Jack Terrence looked even more embarrassed: "I… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean like that, really…!"

No, he didn't. Maybe he didn't. Lois too didn't mean to sound so rude, but it was hard to control herself when it came to discuss her and Clark. It was true that she had fallen in love by Superman, and, incidentally, by Clark. However, time had shown her that her husband was neither Clark nor Superman, but a curious mix of both. While Clark Kent often posed as the goofy reporter, and Superman as the mythical hero, none of those were actually _her_ husband Clark. Behind all that there was a man, one that had the humbleness of Clark Kent, and the strong character of Superman. A protector and a companion. One that she could be proud of, and that belonged only to her.

"Lois? Lois? Hey, Lois?" Jack was trying to catch her attention.

"Hm? What is the…"

"Look. Isn't that them?"

Lois looked towards the direction Jack was pointing, and saw the unlikely pair walking in the lobby. Two men, one that looked around thirty, tall, dark and short hair meticulously cut, dressed in a fine black suit, wearing a three thousand dollars sunglasses, and a twenty thousand dollars watch; the other, an older man, had a thin and well cared mustache, wearing what looked like a butler's uniform from an old British movie, and a hat that made him look even more like a character from Victorian's age.

"Oh, yes…", Lois confirmed, "that's them."

The pair of reporters approached, just in time to catch Alfred's emotionless phrase:

"Master Wayne, I'm sorry to tell you, but the press is here."

Jack hesitated, but Lois took his arm, and forced him to get closer. "_Never_ let them intimidate you!"

"Bruce!" She called, getting not only his attention, but also many glances from people around them. "Hey! Bruce Wayne, wait for us!"

Jack was amazed to see that the man actually _did_ wait.

"Lois… what a wonderful surprise."

Nothing in Bruce Wayne suggested he really thought this surprise to be wonderful, but he accepted a hug and a light kiss from the journalist. "I thought I had made pretty clear to Perry that this _kindness_ wasn't needed… I already have a limousine waiting for me outside."

"Oh, Bruce!" Lois gave him a charming smile. "We are not here to give you a ride!"

"Than…"

She took a recorder from her handbag, and Jack was amazed to see it was already on. "Mr. Wayne, what do you think about the statement of Lex Luthor, saying you are donating three million dollars to Metropolis Museum because you are considering run for president and it's a campaign maneuver…?"

"Delusional. Insane. Crazy. Pick one."

"Really? And _why_ are you donating all that money? Any other reason than because you are such a philanthropist…"

"No comments, Miss Lane."

"Bruce…"

"I mean it."

"Mr. Wayne!"

Jack Terrence had suddenly put himself between Lois and Bruce.

"Who are you?"

The young man offered a stretched hand, but the millionaire didn't make a move, and kept his own hands inside his pockets. Lois sighed, while Jack turned to her, looking for guidance. She had forgotten about Jack for a few moments, and now he had managed to gain Bruce's despise in a second. How unfortunate.

"Sorry, Bruce… my mistake, I didn't introduce you… This is Jack Terrence, one of our young – and restless - reporters. He was just hired…"

"I see."

"Looks like the young man is still on training…", Alfred said, a very polite way of showing how inappropriately Jack had act.

"Yes… well, Jack will be covering the Museum Party."

Lois saw a minor movement in Bruce's eyebrow. It was gone in a second, but she got the sign.

"You know what?" She turned her attention to Jack. "Could you be a sweetheart and bring me another coffee? I think the interview is over, anyway… "

"But… you know… I'm supposed to follow…"

"Jack, _please_!"

He gave in: "Okay…". He took the five dollar bill Lois offered him, and walked away.

"What's with White?" It was Bruce Wayne, speaking as soon as Jack was in a distance where he couldn't hear them. "I specifically told him to send _you_!"

Lois smiled: "He did…"

"But this kid…!"

"Oh, he is just a kid, Bruce!" They started walking again. Lois could bet Bruce was feeling very uncomfortable in the clear and crowded lobby of the airport. He would probably prefer the dark alleys of Gotham, where he could hide in high shadows and catch a few bad guys… Well, Bruce was never a people-person, anyway. "He is learning, and Perry put him under my care for a few days, since he wanted the boy to see how a _real_ reporter works!"

"Thank God he doesn't have to learn with Clark… it would be hard to explain that you get your privileged information with X-ray vision or super-hearing…"

"Right…"

Outside the airport, a black limousine with a driver waited for them.

"You are not driving today, Alfred…?"

The butler was carrying the luggage to the car, just two suitcases. "Not now, madam. But I'm sure I'll be driving tonight… preparing Master Bruce's _spare_ suit… You never know…"

"Alfred, please."

"Pardon me, Master Bruce. I didn't realize your habit of dropping Champaign in your shirts should be kept a secret…" The butler closed limousine's door. "Excuse me, madam."

"Sure, Alfred…" She kindly smiled. No doubt that Alfred was one of the best things in Bruce's life. A pity that Wayne didn't learn a little about sense of humor with his faithful butler.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time, Lois." He took a deep breath. "Any time Bruce Wayne comes to Metropolis, all kinds of appointments that can't be excused show up."

"Ah, so hard to be wanted…"

Bruce Wayne didn't respond to this comment; he just kept talking:

"Of course, I couldn't say it in an interview, but my generous donation to Metropolis Museum does have a purpose."

"Really?" Lois was sincerely surprised. She had only asked that question as part of the act, so Jack wouldn't think that she and Bruce were close friends.

"Really. Metropolis Museum has a poor security system, and the only reason I can imagine it has been left untouched by robbers is because Superman protects this town…"

"Than why is this bothering you now?"

"A number of reasons." He lowered his tone. "You are not recording this conversation, are you? If so, I suggest you stop it right now."

"Bruce!"

"I had to ask. For Clark's sake."

"Please, go on!" She pressed her lips against each other, unsure of what was really upsetting her: the fact that he didn't trust her, of that fact that he was right.

"Okay." He took her arm in his, and they walked a few feet away from the car. "It just happens that the Metropolis Museum received another donation…"

"That's right!" Lois remembered that Jimmy Olsen had mentioned something about it. "A collection of African jewels, necklaces, earrings… an old rich lady died and left those pieces for the Museum…"

"Yes, she was Amy Garner, granddaughter of Davy Garner, the…"

"The 'King of Diamonds', greatest importer of diamonds in the country…"

"Precisely. Davy was a thief that enslaved his workers, but that's beside the point. The point is, Amanda was the only heiress of the fortune, and was filthy rich during her whole life – a long one, by the way."

"Good for her. At least she is giving something back…"

"Listen carefully, Lois. Don't you see my point? Amanda was obsessed with jewelry, diamonds, crystals… She collected them all her life. Finally, when she was about to die, someone convinced her it would be a good idea to donate her treasure… to Metropolis Museum!"

"The Museum that has the worst security system?" She lightly bit her thumb's nail. "Are you saying this was planned? Someone wants to steal it…?"

"Yes."

"But the Superman…"

"I'm not so sure he could do something… More than that, I believe he is the _reason_ that motivates the robbery."

"What?"

"Lois, the reason I'm so worried, the reason why I donated those millions… it's not only because the jewels can be robbed, but because among them…"

"There's kryptonite! Crystals, diamonds, and _kryptonite_!"

"Exactly. A few pieces of the collection have rare rocks… including this alien and precious shards of kryptonite… "

Lois felt her eyes getting wet, and her heart accelerating. Kryptonite, the deadly rock, the only thing that could actually _kill_ Clark! And so close!

"Bruce…!" She covered her face with her own hands, trying to regain control of her emotions. She also could feel Bruce's arms wrapping around her, sheltering her on his chest. It was sweet and unusual of him to be so protective, what just showed how dangerous the situation actually was. "But Bruce, are you sure…?"

"I'm afraid so, Lois." He offered her a handkerchief with the initials "TW" on. "Last night a certain Luke Harold crossed my way; he is a specialist in bank robbery. He also confessed he was going to take part in a big 'job' here in Metropolis, but he was only going to get the instructions tonight, a few hours before the robbery. Unfortunately, I couldn't take much more from him…"

"Oh, my God…" Lois could feel her heart jumping furiously inside her chest, and her knees trembling so much she was about to fall, but she made an effort to clear her mind and think straight. _I'm Lois Lane, for Heaven's sake! Put yourself together!_ After all, they knew where the dangerous was, Bruce was there to help, and they where smart people; they could prevent things before they went wrong, this time they could end the problem before it even happens. Bruce wanted to meet her, what meant he already had a plan… and she had a part in it. A role she would play, no matter what: "Please, tell me… how can I help?"

He gave her a preoccupied look: "Are you okay?"

"Don't patronize me, Bruce!"

"I'm sorry… Just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well, it doesn't fit you."

"I guess it's Clark's specialty…"

An awkward silence hanged between them, and Lois had a second to regret her words, but Bruce restarted the conversation before she could say anything:

"I need you to tell Clark about this, and, _please_, tell him to stay out of the Museum! The security system WayneTech is installing will be ready in a couple days; after that, we'll have enough time to take care of the rocks before anyone can figure out how to break the system."

"What do you mean by 'take care'?"

"It depends. Maybe change the dangerous ones for replicas?" He waved vaguely with his hand, a sign they should return to the car. "Other than that, maybe you could ask Superman to keep an eye in the Museum… from _above_! If you could go to the party, and help me with surveillance, well, that would be nice. You know how it is, people tend to insist on talking to me in events like this…"

"Sure, I'll be there… even though Clark will not like this arrangement… with me as your date!"

"I trust he agrees that you're in better hands with me than with that boy…"

Jack Terrence was wondering in the lobby, with a cup of coffee in his hands, and a confused expression.

"He is just a kid…"

"So is Robin. Anyway, I should be going." He closed the door as he entered the car, but the window glass lowered a few inches.

"What else, Bruce?"

"Should I pick you up, let's say… seven?"

"I'm a married woman, Mr. Wayne… all this money don't impress me!" She waved goodbye: "I much rather stay with my farm boy…"

"And so you will, Lois… Trust me on that."


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! Sorry, realized I forgot completely about the disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters. Is this enough?

Anyway, I thought I should give a few explanations on the story… For example, in DC's timeline, I see it somewhere after the "Hush" arc (you can see lots of elements based in this particular story, written by the great Jeph Loeb), and before War Games, Identity Crises, and the fall of Lex Luthor as President.

I'm a big Batman fan, but my knowledge of Superman is not that great. You may see a few inaccurate facts concerning the Big Blue, but I ask for patience. After all, this is not a DC story, but my story. I ask you to point me anything you see that don't fit Super's background, and I see if I can correct it without changing the story that much. Okay?

Finally, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. You see, English is a foreign language to me. I try my best, and I guess its not so bad, but a few mistakes will always pass…:( If you want to write me a message pointing the mistakes you saw, please feel free to do it. I'll appreciate.

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it. Review if you can, it's always nice to hear your opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

"I should call him!"

"Clark, please, that's enough." Lois saw herself using her "wife authority", something she usually considered abusive, but realize she had no choice. After all, Clark was clearly anxious and upset, and was insisting on calling Wayne for the tenth time. An hour ago, while Lois was taking a quick shower, Clark even had the time to go (flying) visit Bruce in his hotel, and came back with COM links and, Lois deduced from his humor, had heard harsh words from Wayne.

She couldn't avoid feeling sorry for her husband, since she knew him well enough to know what was going on inside his mind. For once he was aware that a crime was being planned, but could do nothing about it. A crime in Metropolis, _his_ town, and the one in charge was Batman, while he couldn't do much but watch from a distance. Lois was sure all that was bothering him, even though he would never say it out loud. Just like he would never admit that the fact she was going alone to this Museum party was making him a little jealous…

Already wearing his Superman outfit, Clark was standing – or, more accurately, _floating_ - in their apartment's living room, watching Lois as she prepared to leave.

"Baby, have you seen my cell phone?" She asked while looking inside her handbag.

"In our bedroom, over the bed, under the wet towel you left there…"

"Oh, right… under the towel…" Differently from most couples, Lois knew she was the one that was always making a mess, while Clark was much more into the "housekeeping" thing. No surprise, since it took him less than five seconds to clean the whole place…

She returned with the phone on her hand. "Baby, are you using the COM link thing Bruce gave us…"

"Off course." He slightly moved his shoulder, a sign Lois learned it meant he was not happy. "I don't know why all that. I can perfectly see and hear inside the Museum…"

"But we can't, honey. It's not for us to talk to you, but for you to talk to us…"

"Yes…", he agreed with a serious and annoyed expression. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I don't like the idea of you down there, with a possible crime going on…"

"Don't worry." She approached him, and held his hand on hers. Funny how her hand looked so small when compared to his. "It will be fine…! And Bruce is there, so…"

"Something that just makes me dislike the idea even more."

Lois smirked: "You are not jealous, are you, Mr. Kent?"

He took her hand closer to his face, and kissed it lightly. "I envy him, to be able to spend time with you when I can't."

"So romantic…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and, taking her shoes off, stood over his feet.

"Are you sure you need to leave right now…?"

"Well… I guess I could be fifteen minutes late…"

"Make it twenty… I can fly you to the Museum…" He kissed her deeply. "This should give us at least half an hour…"

* * *

Bruce Wayne turned off his COM link.

"I was wondering when you would do that, Master Bruce. The situation was a little… awkward."

"It's not my fault Clark didn't realize the COM link he gave Lois was on."

"It's you fault when you hear something you know you shouldn't."

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath, knowing Alfred was right. He hadn't listened anything other than a husband and wife dialogue – turned off when it seemed to go in another direction -, but even that wasn't right. Lois and Clark were his friends, and he should know better than enter their privacy. However, he learned a few interesting things, like that Lois would be late.

"We should be going, Alfred." He examined himself in the mirror of his hotel suite, seeing Bruce Wayne as Bruce Wayne should look: a millionaire playboy, wearing an Armani suit, and posing for photographers. "The Prince of Gotham", someone once called him.

"You look fine, sir."

"I'm just checking to make sure the communicator is well hidden…"

"It's fine, sir."

Bruce sighed. Parties were not his favorite thing, but at least it was also work. He hoped things could be solved quickly, so he could leave the party as soon as possible. It would be a true nightmare if he had to wait until the end, pretending to drink champagne and listening to "business" conversation. Freedom, to him, meant a black bat outfit, and a criminal screaming in fear.

* * *

Jack Terrence checked his watch for the tenth time in exactly three minutes and fifty four seconds.

_Where are you, Miss Lane?_ He had asked himself that a dozen times. Lois Lane was already ten minutes late, and they were missing the party. He was standing outside the Museum for at least half an hour, and saw every guest that had already arrived. Celebrities, politicians, millionaires… like Bruce Wayne, one of the people he was supposed to get declarations from. The man arrived in his black limousine, and talked to no one. It puzzled Jack how a guy who has more money than you could spend in a life time, and looks that made him more popular with girls than a movie star, how could a guy like him be in such a bad mood all the time? _Really, some people just don't appreciate their luck…_

To his relief, Jack recognized Lois Lane across the street, coming from the Park. She waslooking beautiful, with a long red gala dress, her dark hair loose, and high heels that made her a few inches taller than himself. As she approached, he held his tongue, or a "wow" would escape. _No_, he reminded himself, _she is married to Mr. Clark!_ He should always watch his words, because Clark Kent was one of the coolest guys he had ever met, and the single person that was always friendly to him in the Daily Planet. Too bad he got such a bad cold he couldn't come to the party tonight… Well, he would make sure no one would try anything funny with Ms. Lane – Mrs. Kent -, specially that Bruce Wayne guy, he had quite a fame as a _lady's man_…

"Good evening, Jack!" Lois had a reddish coloration on her face, but an open and radiant smile.

"Are you okay, Miss Lane? Please, don't tell me you walked this late through the Park!"

She did look a little embarrassed: "Hm… yes… yes, I did…"

"Oh, my… really, Miss Lane, did Mr. Kent know about it? You shouldn't, it's dangerous!"

"Ah, don't worry… I got here safe, didn't I?"

Jack wasn't convinced by that argument. He made a mental note that he should walk Lois Lane home after the party, or at least get her a cab. She was a great reporter, but a little naïve when it comes to the harsh side of life…

"Should we go inside?" Lois asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go!" He took two envelopes from the inside pocket of his jacket: "Here, here is your invitation."

Showing their press cards and their personal invitations, they went pass the isolation ropes and the security guards outside, and reached the front door of the Museum. There, people were waiting in a small line; apparently, there was a metal detector in the entrance, and all the handbags were being opened and searched by security guards.

"Tight security, isn't it, Miss Lane?"

"Indeed."

Jack turned to face the woman that answered his rhetorical question, because it sure wasn't Lois Lane. Standing behind them in the line, an astonishing beautiful woman smiled. She had dark hair, and amazing green eyes. Her dress was a long black, but with generous openings in the side. He could see perfect legs, ending in shoes that had the highest heels he had ever seen. She was wearing silk gloves, but Jack could no doubt deduce she had long nails, which fit perfectly her delicate fingers; long eyelashes that were no doubt natural, and a mouth that spoke of sensuality even when closed. She was staring at them with alook that Jack could only define as… feline.

"Selina Kyle…" Lois said, an expression that undeniably showed her suspicions printed on her face.

"Lois Lane." She simply answered. "And who is this boy?"

"Ah… I'm Jack Terrence, from the Daily Planet. Pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand.

"Oh… so cute!" Selina put her gloved hand on his: "Now is when you should kiss it."

Jack was somewhat hypnotized by her half-smile: "Sorry, did you say something?"

"The hand…!" She was now laughing, but it was a complacent and amused laugh. "You should kiss the lady's hand… Well, it's too late now."

"I'm sorry…", mumbled the young man, as Selina gave a step behind, her hand leaving his grasp as easily and fast as it had came.

"Pay no attention to her, Jack!" Lois was saying this close to his ear, but a lot louder than the tone that a distance like this would require. "She uses men, and you would be a perfect toy in her… claws!"

"Hm… Always heard Lois Lane _hated_ competition…" She moved her shoulders up and down as a sign of indifference. "But didn't know _I_ was this famous here in Metropolis…"

"Neither did I." Lois quickly added. "Who could imagine you would be invited…!"

"Well, we all have our influent friends." Again she smiled, a gesture that Jack seemed to always be obligated to return.

Lois shook her head, thinking of how men could be so easily manipulated… She knew Selina Kyle was a dangerous woman, once a famous thief in Gotham – the Catwoman. But her crimes were not the thing Lois considered more dangerous about her, nor were her acrobatic skills. What really intrigued and scared her was the fact that Selina had an unique power…

Batman had feelings for her.

Rumor said they had even _dated_ for a while, a couple months ago – if people like Selina and Bruce actually date. But Lois could easily remember Bruce's previous visit to Metropolis, and guess who was with him? Yes, the Catwoman. Lois wondered if Selina knew that Bruce was Batman, since no doubt Bruce knew about the Catwoman's identity – hell, even _Lois _knew that! She didn't seem like a fool, no, that feline look was anything but the look of a fool…

Clark had mentioned once that the Catwoman was now on the _right _side of the law, no longer stealing, and, actually, helping protect Gotham. Could it be? Lois knew that men – specially Bruce – tended to believe in Selina redeeming herself. Maybe it was true, and she wouldn't say anything against, well, not until now. Because now, one had to admit, it was really suspicious that Gotham's most famous and skilled thief was there, in that party… If you were to think like a criminal, who could be more perfect for the job? Who could be more perfect than an agile, fast, experienced thief… that could fool Batman himself? Oh, that was _priceless_!

And she hoped with all her heart Bruce could see that too.

* * *

Bruce Wayne brought his glass to his mouth, again letting the wine touch his lips, but never swelling. The Metropolis mayor, man with a white mustache who was just in front of him, asked with a pretentious smile:

"Enjoying the wine, Mr. Wayne? It's a fine French Merlot, a present sent by our President, our own Lex Luthor…!"

_"Wow, now I wouldn't drink it if my life depended on it…!" _He knew Lex Luthor too well to just trust he had been generous, even more given the situation. However, Bruce Wayne showed no signs of his thoughts; playing the role of the millionaire playboy, did what was expected from him… he just smiled blankly and answered:

"I'll buy a few of these bottles myself, mayor!"

Around him, the laughs were noticeably forced and unnatural. Wayne hated when that happened… Hated the act he was obligated to play, hated that he had to endure that futile and fake conversation, with people pretending to like him because of all the money. He glanced around, but saw no easy escape. After all, not only the mayor, but the Museum's curator, the Kansas Governor, and a couple young women he didn't knew, all were surrounding him, making the situation even more uncomfortable than a meeting with the Joker – at least he could punch the Joker every once in a while.

"How much Luthor mentioned a bottle of this wine cost…?", the Governor asked vaguely.

"I believe it was not less than six hundred a bottle…", the mayor answered.

_"Dear God…!"_ That was pure torture. Wayne allowed his mind to leave that uninteresting conversation, and focused himself in the real reason he was there: to stop a possible crime. He had to admit that nothing – other than the wine – seemed strange, so far. Security was doing their job, and Bruce had made sure all the man in the front entrance were trustable and well trained employees of WayneTech Security. He had also arranged reinforcements for after the party, and his technical advisor assured him the security system would be ready in the next day. All that could only lead to one conclusion: if someone was going to try anything, it would be tonight. And if the master-mind of this crime had as much information as he did, well, he would make his move during that party.

Bruce, however, was intrigued by the fact that everything seemed alright. No obvious signs – there _was_ the wine, but this only was not enough. Maybe it was just wine… After all, not even Lex Luthor was around; his duties as President, unfortunately, made his presence in Washington necessary (_a perfect alibi, yes, but would Luthor risk his comfortable position just for a few shards of kryptonite?_). This was not an easy job, true, not something that could be done by anyone. The question was: who could afford an expensive operation like that, and would gain something by stealing kryptonite?

"**How is the party, Bruce?"**, a playful voice asked, sound coming from the hidden COM link in his ear, and loud enough to make his skull tremble.

"Are you okay, Mr. Wayne?" It was one of the women speaking to him, looking curiously as he pressed his fingers on his temple.

"Ah, it's nothing… I have a chronicle headache, nothing a pill couldn't take care of…" He gave his glass of wine to the woman staring at him. "Would you hold that for me, please? I'll see about that pill…"

He walked away before anyone could stop him, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Pretending he was talking in his cell, he said:

"Are you crazy? Why are you speaking so loud at the communicator?"

He heard Clark laughing in the other side of the line:

"I didn't realize it was loud… sorry. Just testing, making sure it works."

"It works." He sighed. "Trust me on that."

"Well, how is the party, anyway?"

The question made Bruce smile to himself, even though he didn't make a sound. Only Clark, making small talk in such situation.

"A regular party for the high society, I guess. So, it's boring and tedious."

"I had the feeling you would say something like that…"

Bruce could hear the characteristic noise of Clark's flight, as he cut through air in high speed.

"Clark, slow down, I can't hear you clearly. You are too fast, and too close of a… helicopter?"

"Really? I'm not so close, actually… I'm at least fifty feet above…"

"The microphone is too sensible… maybe you should low the volume? And what helicopter are we talking about?"

"_How_ do I adjust the volume…?"

Wayne was feeling a little restless. He didn't remember anything about a helicopter flying over the museum.

"Clark, what helicopter is that?" The communicator suddenly went mute, and no sound could be heard. "Clark? Clark?"

This was reason enough for Bruce to start walking towards the restrooms, where he had an escape planned. Fortunately, he had all figured out: he could enter one of the ventilations exit, and that would take him to one of the deposits of the Museum. There he had hidden a suit, and once he was dressed, he could use the window to go outside, and climb…

"… lume alright? It's not too loud, I hope."

Clark's voice. Irritated - but also glad, what he wouldn't easily admit -, Bruce couldn't contain a brief burst of anger, and said in his coldest tone of voice:

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again."

A moment of silence. And then:

"Fine… I'm sorry."

A good thing about Superman, Wayne knew, is that he had no problems with saying he was sorry. Bruce, on the other hand, was not so good in letting go.

"About that helicopter…"

"It left." The sound of flapping wings could be heard, maybe of a small bird. "Looks like it was dropping someone at the Museum."

"Did you check on the…"

"I did. It was from LuthorCorp."

Bruce sighed. Pieces were finally falling into place. Was that something that made him worries or excited? He couldn't tell.

"Be prepared, Clark. It may be time for action."

"I don't know, Bruce. Maybe you could confront her without the mask… you know, talk to her."

"What are you talking about? And who is 'she'?"

"Like I said, the helicopter dropped a few people… a women and three bodyguards. I checked with my x-ray vision, and it seems like she is heading directly at you."

"At me…?"

"Behind you, Bruce!"

He turned just in time to receive a tender hug, a feminine body pressing against his. Before he could react to that, there were already soft lips touching his own, and he could hardly resist the sweet tongue that made way into his mouth.

"Well, that was not quite what I had in mind when spoke of confrontation, Bruce…" It was Clark in his ears, almost in his mind, and that returned Wayne to his senses, at least enough to lightly push back the woman that was all over him.

"Beloved…! What a wonderful surprise!"

She sounded truly surprised, but Bruce knew better than just blindly believe her:

"Wish I could say the same… Talia."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I hope readers can enjoy the next chapter. I'm trying to go as fast as I can with chapters, but, you know, I dont want to rush and end up delivering a bad chapter...

I apologize for any mistakes. Please, review if you can.

And tx so much for reading this.

* * *

Life as a journalist was no easy business, that Jack Terrence could say.

Not an hour had passed since he was in the party, and he was feeling more confused and lost than he did in his first day in Metropolis - and that was not a good thing to say, specially because he _robbed_ in his first day in Metropolis, so…

In a second Lois Lane was introducing him to people like the mayor, the governor, a movie actress, a football star… and in another second she was gone, saying she _had_ to go to the bathroom, and that was the last time he had spoken to her during the party. Oh, he could see her here and there, sometimes talking in her cell phone, and, sometimes – he was starting to think that Mr. Clark hadn't had much luck when choosing a wife -, she even seemed to be talking to herself. Not to mention, something _did_ seem to exist between Lois and the playboy Bruce Wayne; oh, he had seen when they exchanged glances. It was not obvious, and Jack sure didn't _understand_ what that glance was about, but, yes, some sort of communication happened…

And that Bruce Wayne? He was Jack's least favorite person in the entire party. Terrence didn't expect people to pay him much attention in a party like that – not even his press card seemed to impress anyone -, but Mr. Wayne was beyond rude… There he was, talking to a lady – another pretty lady for Bruce Wayne! -, and when Jack calmly approached, a couple of big guys grabbed his arms (yes, it _did_ hurt!), and told him he shouldn't get closer. Seemed like bodyguards. So, he identified himself as a reporter from the Daily Planet, Mr. Wayne's newspaper, and, off course, said Mr. Wayne knew him…! Because, really, Jack just wanted to ask Bruce what was his opinion about the party. Well, what did Mr. Big Shot, Mr. "Prince of Gotham", Mr. Wonderful did? He told the bodyguards he _didn't_ know him, and that he had never seen him in his life! Yes, in Jack's _face_ he said all those lies!

The only thing that kept Jack from leaving the party, so far, was that Selina Kyle… Oh, he just couldn't believe he had actually _spoken_ to a woman like that…! The way she walked, talked, laughed… Just a glimpse of her could make him feel his face hotter and hotter, and, the one time she caught him staring at her, he thought he was going to _explode_, that's how embarrassed he was! But, to his surprise, Ms. Kyle just smiled – _smiled_ – at him, and blinked an eye. Truth to be said, he thought he was going to faint… or that his heart was going to jump outside his chest. He thought she was such a nice person, how could have Lois said something awful like "she uses men… you would be a perfect toy…"? He just _wished _he could be her toy…! It would be an honor, because, oh, yes, Selina Kyle looked like a great gal!

Except for the fact that – unbelievable! - Selina too seemed to have something going on with that hideous Bruce Wayne. What was his secret? Could it be that every woman in the world had been seduced by Bruce Wayne? Not only Lois Lane, a married woman, but also that brunette that was constantly by his side, and, amazingly, even Selina Kyle! Oh, Ms. Kyle was not talking to Mr. Wayne – it was like she was avoiding him -, but Jack could see how she was always looking at his direction, and Bruce Wayne was constantly checking her out when she was not looking. It would be fun, if it didn't involve such a sweet person like Ms. Kyle, and that dreadful Bruce Wayne.

Yes, life as a journalist wasn't an easy one… so far, Jack hadn't been able to get a single interview, not even one word from any of those important people… Mr. Perry would not be happy with him! A night like that could make a guy like him wonder if he really had what it takes to be a reporter… Maybe he was just too shy, or too polite. Yeah, he would ask Mr. Kent how he had managed, since Clark didn't look like one of those loud and annoying journalist one often sees around. Maybe he could give a few tips. Because, really, hanging around Lois Lane had taught him nothing but what kind of _latte_ Ms. Lane preferred…

However, the night didn't have to be a total loss… He could at least go see the famous jewels. Who knows? He might even learn something…

* * *

"I couldn't help noticing you are constantly looking at other women…", Talia said, with a smile Bruce had learned it meant she was far from happy, "a very rude thing to do when you already have a date."

"I _don't_ have a date."

"Well, that's arguable."

He sighed. Yes, that was Talia Head, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. She was a beautiful and smart woman, and also a dangerous one. He knew her from years ago, when he first met her father… a father she claimed she despised and hated nowadays. However, even if true, Talia had other dangerous connections. She was presently the President of LuthorCorp, meaning, the one doing the dirty job of Lex Luthor's corporation – Lex had a different occupation now, still President, but of the United States…

However, that was not the only thing that made Talia dangerous; she was also obsessed about Bruce Wayne; long ago her father had chosen Wayne as his successor, and as a worthy husband for Talia. Ra's already knew, back then, that Wayne was Batman, and wanted him as the new leader of his League of Shadows, along with his daughter. Well, Batman had escaped Ra's then – and Talia, by the way -, but that didn't end the problems. Both still knew his secret identity, and even though Talia had said many times she loved him, and that she would gain nothing by telling this to anyone… well, it was something that had bothered Wayne ever since.

"That's Lois Lane, isn't she?" Talia was staring at the reporter with an evaluative look. "A journalist from your newspaper, right?"

"I guess."

"Oh, my love… Don't act like a fool…! I know you care about her." She had a triumphant smile on her lips. "Is she a friend? Maybe… a lover?"

Wayne couldn't help think how Clark was taking this conversation. Superman had been quiet for the past hour, maybe because he wanted to give Bruce some privacy, maybe because he didn't want Talia to suspect anything. Whatever the reason Clark was not talking, Wayne knew he was probably listening – if not using the COM link, at least with his super hearing.

"We have just a… _professional_ relationship."

"Is that right? She seems quite anxious about our long conversation."

"She _is_ a reporter. I'm sure she would do anything to know what we are talking about…"

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

This was true in many ways. Bruce knew Lois was probably sharing most of his thoughts. The journalist knew Talia's past, and also her present job. Talia's presence there was an answer to many of his questions. After all, she had the money, intelligence, and sufficient information to accomplish a robbery so complex. The only piece that didn't fit was this: why? Why would Talia do that? After all, as President of LuthorCorp, she probably had access to kryptonite. Rumor said that Luthor had managed to create even some kind of synthetic kryptonite… Why would Talia and Luthor risk so much by trying to steal shards of regular green kryptonite? They didn't need to…

"Isn't that Selina Kyle, from Gotham?" Talia interrupted Bruce's thoughts.

"Is she?" He dedicated to that just a vague glance, and Talia laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, don't pretend you are not interested…"

She was right. He was pretty interested. More than that, he was very worried.

Selina there, in the party, was the only miscalculation in his plans, and it was bothering him a lot. Catwoman… Why was she there? To steal? Could it be? It didn't make sense at all. Not only Selina had abandoned her life as a thief sometime ago, but this also wasn't her kind of crime. Kryptonite? Or could it be she was interested in the jewels? African jewels… there were some interesting pieces in the collection, but not a single one that would worth all the trouble of coming to Metropolis. Maybe a massive robbery? But she would know the Museum was going to be well guarded, and she always worked alone…

And she was no longer a thief!

_No_, he reminded himself, _you should not let your feelings interfere…!_ Yes, he and Selina had _something_ going on a few months ago… something serious. So serious he even revealed to her he was Batman. Or that Batman was Bruce Wayne, maybe that was a better way of putting. He didn't regret that, but, sometimes – times like this -, he would feel he had involved her too much in his business… For example, when they were together, he had asked her a favor…

"You didn't forget, did you, that once I was Miss Kyle's prisoner, or, should I say, _your_ prisoner under her care…"

"I _never_ forget, Talia."

A terrible mistake, that turned out to be. While watching Talia, Selina was attacked by Lady Shiva, and almost died…

"Ah, I see; you still resent me for that episode with Lady Shiva. I told you before, that was my father's doing, and I…"

"… had nothing to do with it, right?" For the first time in the night, Bruce Wayne actually drank from his glass of wine. "Or so you say."

"It's the truth. I just wished you could believe me, just like you blindly believe that petty thief…"

"Do you really want to go there? Do you want to discuss all the times you and your father tried to fool me?"

"You insist on talk about my father like I have any kind of bonds with him…" She gave him a sharp look, one in which he could read anger and disdain. "I'm living a life on my own, a life that has nothing to do with _Ra's Al Ghul_… or his League of Shadows. Don't you see?"

"A life in LuthorCorp… how noble…!"

"Yes, I work in one of the biggest corporations in this country… Does that make me a villain?" Her eyes were sparkling with a vivid light of fury. "You _own_ the largest corporation in the country, Mr. Wayne. What does that make you?"

"It's not the same."

"And now you will tell me Wayne Enterprises is a 'good' corporation…?"

"LuthorCorp…"

"… do business, Bruce, just like Wayne Enterprises. Or are you in your office everyday, checking if every employee of your huge company and subsidiaries is fairly paid, and has a decent medical plan?" And as he remained in silence: "I didn't think so."

**"**Oh, she got you!" It was Clark's voice in the COM link.

_Shut up!_, Bruce wanted to yell, not only to Clark, but to Talia. Yes, she had a point. Batman and Bruce Wayne couldn't exist together, what meant his corporation was not his priority. He didn't have the time – or the patience, for that matter – to dedicate to the "family business". For as much as he hated to admit, sometimes he just had to turn a blind eye, and let other people handle his billionaire empire.

"I just wish you had a little more faith in me, my love." Talia was no longer looking at him, but her eyes wondered through the large crowd… and ended on Selina Kyle, turning into a cold and distant gaze. "Just a fraction of the faith you seem to have on _her_."

* * *

"I wonder…"

Lois Lane tapped her finger against her chin, while watching Bruce Wayne and Talia Head.

"What are you wondering about?" Clark's voice came through the COM link, along with the distinctive sound of a flying jet.

"Honey, you are too high again."

"Sorry, dear, but I didn't want anyone to see me… And the sky is clear, so I can't fly low, or I'll be recognized."

"Maybe you should stay on the ground… You could even stay home and watch TV, we can call you if there's trouble. You could probably be back here in…"

"Less than a second, yes, but, you know, Bruce asked me to keep an eye on the Museum."

"I see…" A waiter was just passing with an empty tray, and Lois last phrase caught his attention:

"I'm sorry; did you say something, madam?"

"Ah…no, no I didn't…" She picked up her cell phone. "Oh, excuse me, I have to take this one…" She turned her back on the confused man.

"Hm… I think this waiter is now trying to figure out who is the crazy one…", it was Clark on her ear again, "… you, talking to yourself, or him, listening to things…"

"Very funny…"

"This COM link thing is really complicated, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'm always forgetting to _pretend_ I'm on the phone." Lois had now reached one of the corners in the large salon, not far from where Bruce and Talia were talking – and neither of them seemed to be enjoying the conversation. "Tell me, Clark, can you hear what they are talking about?"

"Off course… can't you?"

"No. Looks like Bruce want to keep the conversation private… at least from me."

"You _are_ a reporter…"

"So are you!"

She could hear Clark's clear laugh: "Well, maybe Bruce don't want to share his personal life…"

"Yes, that sounds like him." She shifted the cell phone from an ear to another; it was strange how much a cell phone could be uncomfortable when you had to hold it without actually using it. "Anyway, what are they talking about?"

"Really, Lois, you are impossible."

"I'm just wondering if Bruce is okay, Clark! Maybe he needs help!" She glanced at the pair, that was no more than forty feet away. "Talia's bodyguards look anything but friendly…"

"I'm sure he can manage, Lois."

"If you say so…"

It was true that Lois was pushing for information, even if she knew that Clark would tell her anything that would be important for her to know. However, she was also feeling uneasy about Talia and her bodyguards – three guys dressed exactly the same, all of them tall and obviously strong. She had seen when poor Jack Terrence approached Bruce, how he was held even before a word of protest could come out of his mouth. Those three guys were not mindless thugs, no, they were trained, fast, always observing. She saw how they didn't even need to talk to each other to act in a strategy: they used brief hand signs…

"I tell you, Smallville, there's something wrong here…"

"Well, that's why we are here, right? Bruce came to make sure…"

"That's what I'm talking about, Clark! Talia Head, Selina Kyle, Bruce…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, it's almost a Gotham convention here in Metropolis! That's pretty weird."

"Actually, Talia is not from Gotham…"

"You get my point."

"No… I don't think I do…"

Lois rolled her eyes and breathed deeply. "You _know_! It's like they are setting _him_ a trap!"

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?"

"Well…"

"Honey, relax, okay? We'll take care of everything…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…! I forgot you boys had all covered… you are the hot shots, right?"

Superman laughed, recognizing her sarcasm.

"I just don't want you to worry too much, okay?", he said in his kindest and most patient tone, the one he used when he sensed his wife was upset. "I'll keep a closer look in those folks from Gotham…"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He was smiling to himself, in the solitude of the night sky. His wife could be handful, but she was also a smart woman, and had a six sense for this kind of thing… If she thought there was something strange, it was always better believe her. Better safe then sorry, isn't that what they say?

He used his x-ray vision to look again inside the Museum. There was Lois, he could see her worried expression. _"She is serious about this…"_, was his thought. Oh, Clark hated that he couldn't be down there with her… but Bruce was right, maybe even more than he thought. Earlier in the day, Superman had approached the Museum for a better look, to exam the place; however, just a few minutes after he had landed the roof, he felt the symptoms: dizziness, powers failing, his legs even trembled a bit… Yes, it seemed that the collection had not simple shards of kryptonite, but dense pieces. The Museum was now a dangerous place for him, and he wouldn't be able to do much if he was there.

Superman searched the room for Bruce Wayne, and found him still talking to Talia. However, he saw one of her bodyguards get closer to her and speak close to her ear. He used his super hearing:

"Miss Head, your speech is in four minutes." She nodded in agreement, and told Bruce:

"Something requires my attention, beloved…"

"And what would that be?"

She smiled in a mysterious way: "You'll see in a moment, my love."

Superman couldn't avoid an amused smile. Talia did know how to disturb Bruce… No wonder that, as she left, he heard Wayne's voice in the COM link:

"You wouldn't happen to know what she is talking about, would you?"

"Don't underestimate me… Off course I know." He was particularly glad that Lois had suggested him he should keep an eye on Bruce and all his ex-girlfriends.

"Well…"

"Don't worry. The bodyguard just reminded her she has a speech to make."

"I see…" Clark could see how Wayne suddenly looked absorbed in thoughts. "Looks like Talia has more to do with this event than we imagined. However, why was that kept a secret? Her name wasn't even in the invitation list… nor was Selina's."

"I agree it's unusual."

"Unusual? I would say it's quite disturbing."

Superman noticed Selina Kyle as she was walking towards the restrooms.

"Maybe Miss Kyle will have more answers than Talia."

"Yes, I'll go talk to her."

He saw that Bruce had no trouble finding her. Superman followed him with his glance until Wayne was a few feet from the Catwoman; that's when he heard Bruce's voice again:

"Hm… Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could give me… some privacy?"

"Really? But I thought…"

"I'll get back to you."

Clark heard the COM link turning off. Yes, Bruce _had_ done it. Sure, he could easily hear them anyway, if he wanted to. Bruce knew that. However, Wayne probably also knew he wouldn't do something like that, unless it was really necessary. _"What is going on?"_, Clark asked himself.

But he knew the answer already:

_"This Selina Kyle… He really likes her!"_

It seemed to Superman that, tonight, both he and Batman would have to deal with their blind spots…

* * *

So, how was that? I must say that, next chapter, we will probably have more action...Also, Selina Kyle will be more present in the story. So, do you have any suggestions? Complains? Ideas? I would like to hear any of those, because it can help me with future chapters...

Anyway, tx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. Like promised, this one has a little more action. Things are starting to happen... Can you guess where this is going?

Anyway, I revised this one, but since I'm a little busy in the last few days, it might have a few mistakes...sorry about that, and, please, let me know if there's anything. I hope you are enjoying this story, I'm sure enjoying writting it.

Tx for reading, and a special thanks forpeople who reviewed this. Its trully inspiring.

Good reading.

* * *

She hadn't noticed him, or at least pretended she hadn't. Bruce got closer, approaching from behind. The sight of her sinuous back, of her slim and elegant neck, and her scent, sweet scent, all that brought him memories of many nights from the past… Nights of action over the roof tops, following her, chasing her, watching and… being watched.

He had known Selina for some time now, first as Catwoman, the criminal, later as Selina Kyle, the fascinating woman. They had _history_. A long relationship, not always friendly, but always tense. When she was the robber, their game was violent and subtle. Later, when she decided to leave the criminal life, they went into a different game. Bruce had considered many times what was his role in her life; if he was considered when she decided that life in crime was not for her anymore. He knew Batman would always mean trouble for a criminal, but even for her? In the past, he was the one who seemed to have trouble when it came to deliver her to the police… Somehow, she always managed to escape… or did he let her?

"Selina", he called.

She turned. Slowly and graciously, like a… cat. Looking at him with sparkling green eyes, always vivid and truly smart.

"Bruce Wayne…" Her voice seemed to provoke a shiver that ran up his back. Not a shiver of fear or from a cold sensation, but one caused by memories of her touch… a touch that would make his heart jump, his body burn. "I was wondering when you would put an end into this game…"

"What game?"

"Our 'cat and mouse' game…" She smiled, just a half-smile, actually; but what could be malicious turned out to be just… charming.

"I wasn't playing games." He answered, as serious as he could. He didn't want to sound frivolous, and knew he had no time to lose. "I need to talk to you."

"Hm… Why do I have the feeling this will not end with you buying me a drink…?"

"Here is not the best place to talk, though." He grabbed her arm with one hand, his finger closing around her skin in a tight grip.

"Excuse me…!" She abruptly pulled off of his grasp. "Are you trying to claim property, or something?"

Wayne sighed. He knew how much Selina hated any kind of possessive gesture, but he was in such a rush… He now knew they had to leave the party; if he was right, Batman would soon be needed, and Selina… Selina just had to get out. For some reason, he had an insistent feeling that Selina was in dangerous… that they all were. He didn't know why, but, this one time, the skeptic detective was going to trust his instincts.

"We should go…", he lowered his tone, trying to avoid the attention of people around them, "… I'll explain outside."

"Really? What about your _girlfriend_…?" Her voice was full of resentment. "Talia, isn't that her name? Won't she mind…? Shouldn't you ask her _permission_ before leave?"

"It's not like that! You, of all people, should know I'll never forgive her for what happened…"

"Any problems here, Miss Kyle?"

Jack Terrence was no more than a couple feet away, staring with what he thought was a bold expression. Jack never imagined he would have the opportunity of impress Selina Kyle, but fate had given him a chance; yes, it was true that Mr. Wayne was the owner of the newspaper where he worked; yes, also true that Mr. Wayne was a lot taller and bigger than him; but that only made his gesture more heroic, Jack thought. After all, ever since Mr. Wayne just pretended he didn't know him, well, either he was going to lose his job anyway, or Mr. Wayne just didn't have a clue of whom were the people working for him. Whatever the case, he might lose his place as reporter – Jack was wondering if he really should be a journalist, anyway -, but never the chance of help a lady like Miss Kyle, and tell Mr. Wayne a few things he should hear…

"We are only talking, Jack." Bruce said that as calmly as possible, in an audible and polite tone. He had noticed Terrence's looks towards Selina all night, and he admitted it had been unreasonable of him to rush the situation by grabbing her arm; he should know better. Therefore, he understood the boy was simply trying to be a gentleman, helping a lady in need… Jack Terrence, after all, had no idea that Selina could crack bones with her kicks and had the skills of a gymnastic. Bruce had to admire Jack's attitude, especially when he considered the kid would even risk his job to help Selina. He had some guts, and Wayne couldn't avoid feeling some sympathy. "Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Jack Terrence didn't look convinced, and took a step closer to Selina. Bruce took a deep breath, and tried to show amusement – and was not surprised to see that Selina was actually looking pretty amused herself, with an almost imperceptible smile on her dark red lips.

"Are you okay, Miss Kyle?" And the kid lowered his voice: "If he is bothering you…"

She laughed, just a brief and pleasant sound:

"You're really sweet, Jack…" Her hand reached to Terrence's face, the gloved fingers caressing his skin, and he immediately blushed under her touch. "But I can take care of myself, thank you." The hand came down from his face, and it was placed on her waist.

"Are… are you sure…?" Jack's glance went from Selina to Wayne, and back to the gorgeous woman.

"Positive." She blinked an eye. "Mr. Wayne _can_ be a little rough, but he means well…"

Jack Terrence was looking fairly disappointed. He felt Bruce Wayne's heavy hand on his shoulder:

"You were just trying to help, I understand…" He made his best to show the boy nothing but a reassuring and youthful smile. It would never be Wayne's style to pick a fight, anyway; as the billionaire playboy, better act as a pacifist… He turned to Selina: "Shall we, my dear?"

He was desperately hoping she could read his signs, the way he slightly moved his eyebrows…

"Yes", she said, for Wayne's relief, "I think I'll take this _ride_."

"Splendid."

Jack, however, wouldn't let go of her so fast:

"You… you don't have to go, Miss Kyle… I… I can give you a ride…"

"Can you?" She thought it was unusual to see Bruce Wayne, the man behind the Batman, go pale; so unusual that actually scared her. Something dangerous was going on, it seemed. "A ride to Gotham?"

"Oh!" Jack blushed again. "Oh… I didn't realize…"

"It's alright." Bruce tapped the kid's back, grateful that Selina was so good with excuses. "Now, we really should be going…"

It was Selina who rested her arm on his, and he could feel the warmth of her body… if only he wasn't in the middle of _something_. He looked around, searching the crowd for Lois. Two seconds was all the time he needed to see she wasn't there.

"_I'm sorry, Clark…"_, was his thought, as he turned on the COM link again. He hoped Lois was alright, but something was telling him that she might be in trouble already. A feeling that became a certain when his communicator brought him no sound but static.

* * *

Just a few seconds after Bruce Wayne deactivated his COM link, Superman was telling his wife all about it.

"_What?_ He turned you off?" Lois was almost screaming.

Clark imagined if Bruce would condemn him later for talking too much:

"Yeah, well… He wanted some privacy."

She silenced for an instant, but he could listen as she walked among people.

"Lois, you are not going there, are you?"

"You _bet _I am!"

"Come on… If you do that, he will give me _the look_…!"

"The look…? Oh, Clark, please! It's just a look!"

Superman sighed: "No, no, it's not _just_ a look! It's a _mean_ look!"

Lois didn't know. She had never seen it. She couldn't imagine how much Bruce could be picky about the small things… or about those things most people thought to be small, but Bruce would always go on and on about how _every little thing_ was important… And then, the look. The cold, severe look. A glance that would make anyone feel ashamed, stupid, incompetent. It would always make you feel… _small_.

"Whatever…" Now he could listen as she was biting her nails. "I can't see them anyway…"

"Better if we just let them have their conversation." He could see, with his x-ray vision, that Selina and Bruce were talking. Everything looked fine… for now. "I would feel more comfortable if you could just go home… You have been in this party for a couple hours, now, and I dare say there isn't much more you could do…"

"I knew this was coming…"

"This could be really dangerous, Lois. I can't do much from up here, and Bruce already has too many women to worry about… obviously."

"Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Tricky question, he knew. There was no good answer to it.

"Well…"

A scream cut the air.

"Well… what?" Lois insisted.

Superman flew higher, as the screaming continued. It was coming from the park.

"Clark? Clark, are you flying?" She knew him too well to not know what was going on. "Problems?"

He had already found it. Near the lake, a woman was being attacked. He could see a man taking her handbag, while the other… the other was beating her. _"Cowards"_, he thought with despise. "I'll take care of it in a second, dear", he told Lois.

"But, Clark, do you think it's a good idea? I mean… shouldn't we say something to Bruce?"

"You do that." He flew at all speed.

"Clark? Clark?" She remained silent for a few seconds, just to realize her COM link was getting nothing. It was not that Clark wasn't responding, but more like the thing had just… broken. Bruce's gadget is suddenly not working? "_Oh, that's so wrong…!"_

Lois searched the salon almost desperately, knowing things already were going bad. She had to talk to Bruce… he would know what to do.

"Where _are_ you?"

She saw him as he and Selina were talking… and Jack Terrence was there too. _"Terrence? What the hell is he doing…?"_

And then, she felt the needle.

* * *

He didn't slow down. Just the speed of his flying passage made the guy who was over the lady be thrown three feet away. The other dropped the bag.

Superman smiled to himself.

He landed, putting himself between them and woman. They could be carrying guns, so he wanted to be sure the woman wouldn't be hurt. Hands on his waist, he said:

"Don't worry, madam. I'll take care of…"

He didn't finish the sentence; he was disturbed to see that both thieves were… _smiling_?

And then, the noise. A terrible noise. His skull trembled, the pain, a crescent pain coming from his ears, and tympanums, and into his head… A supersonic sound, but so loud and close! He put both hands over his ears, and concentrated… he could diminish his hearing abilities, it was just a matter of concentration… _"Come on, Clark!"_ Slowly, slowly the noise was getting less horrible. His tempers were pulsing, and he knew all he would be able to hear, for a while, would be a loud and buzzing sound. But at least the pain wasn't as dreadful…

He felt something penetrating his flesh, a slight pain in his back, near his neck. Yes, something had _hurt_ him… something had cut through his skin.

And only one thing could do that.

Superman turned immediately, and with one hand tried to reach whatever had pierced him, but his arm didn't move properly. He could already feel a numbness that was spreading from the wound, and a feeling of urgency would tell him to fly away… except he couldn't.

"Fast, isn't it?" The woman he tried to save was talking to him. He couldn't really hear her, but read her lips. She looked calm, kind of _happy_, even. He could see a small dart pistol on her hand, and Superman now realized why they had used the supersonic… it gave her all the time she needed to aim and shot, while he couldn't hear the gun or the projectile… That took from him any chance he had of avoiding the shot. "_Smart"_, he thought. Bruce was right, no amateurs tonight.

She was on her feet already, and got rid of the coat she was wearing. Under that, a red outfit, and a long reddish brown hair…

"L… la… dy… Shi…" Superman felt like he had no control of his jaw, and his tong was lying useless in his mouth.

"Yes, I'm Shiva." She smiled, almost an understandable and complacent smile. "Our plan worked, I see…" Walking a few steps forward, she used her right hand to hold Superman's face. Her hand, he noticed, was cold and had a strong grip.

"What…", it was all he could force himself to say.

Her knee quickly rose to his chin, and he actually _felt the pain_.

"I'm not a talker, Superman. As you can see." A punch came down, one that threw him into the ground, where he landed flat over his stomach. He could feel grass and dirt making way into his mouth, and blood, hot, red blood coming down his forehead. There was pain, there was the numbness, and the fact his muscles were not responding… he was, to say the least, confused.

Hands grabbed his cape, the two fake buglers were pulling him… and he was on his feet again, facing Lady Shiva another time.

"This will take longer than I thought", she said, "but I have time… all the time in the world to defeat the Superman."

* * *

"Mr. Wayne", it was one of Talia's bodyguards, who had stepped in front of them when they were not more than fifteen feet from the exit door, "Miss Head sent me to take you to her."

An ambush. Bruce knew it was an ambush. A trap. He could read it in the man's eyes, hear it in his voice. So obvious, and yet… there was not much he could do about it.

This was Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

Selina took his hand, and he could feel her fingers between his… She knew it too. She could sense it too. Her green eyes were sparkling, and he knew she was now struggling to remain calm, struggling the desire of maybe cut this guy with her Catwoman's claw... Yes, but she had a similar problem. Selina Kyle was also a secret identity, the public face of the Catwoman. Like him, she couldn't afford to be in the spotlight, at least not in any way that would make people remember a certain ex-thief from Gotham...

"Could you follow me, sir? Please…?" The man proceeded, waving his hand to sign a direction.

"Actually, I should walk Miss Kyle to her car. I'll be with you in a second." He pretended to cough, and slid the small smoke bomb he had hidden in his sleeve to his hand. It was true that he couldn't use it in the main salon, but if he was taken to another room…

The bodyguard laughed, a sound that was more like a grunt than an actual laugh.

"Smooth, Mr. Wayne… really smooth!" The man got closer, an expression on his face that was a strange mix of pleasure and fury.

"I'm sorry…" Bruce gave the man his best acting of the confused and idiotic Wayne, but, in a way, he _was_ confused, and more than just surprised. Slowly, he took his hand from Selina's, hoping she would know that this was a sign that she should be prepared to anything.

"I'm talking about your hand trick, Mr. Wayne! With the smoke bomb…?"

_"He saw!'_ Bruce considered that maybe he had been a little clumsy, but how could the man know it was a smoke bomb?

"What? I don't…" He moved slightly to his left; if he could stay between Selina and the man, she could attempt to escape…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Wayne…" The bodyguard nodded his head. "Look behind, please."

Turning to look over his shoulder, he had an unpleasant view of the situation: another man, also one of Talia's bodyguards, was three feet behind them. This man was holding a coat – a woman's coat – that concealed his hands. However, Bruce recognized something he had seen too many times… the discernable shape of a gun.

_"How did they pass security…?"_

"Plastic gun, Mr. Wayne. Unfortunately, your security had only _metal_ detectors…" The man standing in front of them scratched his chin, and a smile of mockery could be easily recognized.

_"Or maybe he is lying… and there's no gun."_ Two men; one in front, the other behind. He could take the guy in front. The guy behind was too far away… but, if they moved fast, the man wouldn't be able to aim. And then, jump on the guy with the gun; with some luck, Selina could help immobilize him. Yes, it would be hard to explain how, all of the suddenly, Bruce Wayne turned out to be a martial arts expert, but this was getting too dangerous to care only about…

"I hope you are not considering an offense, Mr. Wayne." The bodyguard had a concerned expression. "You would only be acting against Miss Kyle here."

"Please…" Selina glanced at the man with deep despise.

"Doubt as much as you want, thief!" Bruce realized he could read a genuine anger when the man spoke to Selina. "I couldn't care less about you. It would be a true pleasure see you laying in a pool of your own blood…", he turned to Bruce, "but Mr. Wayne will not let this happen, will you, Mr. Wayne?"

_"He knows!"_ This man knew who Selina was. And if he knew that…

"I'll put this way, Mr. Wayne: we are not considering hurt you. So, if you try anything, be aware we will not follow you, we will not even _try_ to find you." Again he glanced at Selina with what could only be described as disgust. "We will hurt _her._ No, no, not kill her. Not so fast. We'll take our time with her, exploring every inch of her body…"

"You can try, you son of…"

"Selina!" Bruce interrupted her before she could end her sentence. All his years as Batman had taught him a number of things, and one was that he could tell when a person was serious about a threat. He heard the man speaking and, oh, he was _really _serious about it. Not only this bodyguard would hurt her, but he would enjoy it. Bruce could read the hate and violence in his eyes. And he could see how the man truly looked at Selina as no more than an animal.

"I see you got my point, Mr. Wayne." Again the man waved his hand, showing a direction. "Now, shall we?"

Bruce took Selina's hand, and they walked side by side, with both bodyguards behind them. He glanced at her, her beautiful profile, the woman he felt so attracted to… Now her eyes carried a cold anger, her lips were pressed as she was trying to keep in control of herself. Bruce knew her, he knew what she usually did when pressured: she attacked. He knew she was probably thinking about her next move, trying to figure a way out.

With all his strength he hoped she could wait. Hoped she could trust him. Hoped she could just play along… he would find a way, he would, but she had to be patient. She shouldn't try something… crazy.

Selina. Even now, all he could think about was her.


End file.
